


Ga Rei Hime

by Shanejayell



Category: Ga-Rei, Mai-HiME
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Natsuki seeks the woman who killed her... but finds things complicated by various ladies.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ga Rei Zero or Mai Hime, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This introduction has heavy spoilers for Ga Rei Zero, so if you haven't seen it I suggest you skip this story.

**Ga-Rei Hime, a Ga-Rei Zero/Mai Hime fusion**

The blue-black haired woman staggered along the Tokyo street, the semi-military brown jump-suit she wore splattered with dried blood. She looked weary, bone tired, and her face was oddly pale, as if she had suffered some grave illness. People dodged around her as she walked, almost afraid to come into contact with her.

Tiredly she leaned against a wall, even as her confused mind churned with images. 'I am... Natsuki Kasuga,' she realized, even as she tried to bring into focus the past day or so. Everything was a confused jumble, a twirling mass of images that made no sense to her.

Natsuki shook her head, trying to piece together what had happened. She remembered being with Toru at the cemetary, then both of them responding to a call from the Ministry of Defense. Supernatural forces were attacking the city, and they decided they were needed. They went to the assistance of a Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters team, Section One, and helped kill off the attacking class B and C creatures.

Natsuki leaned her back agaionst the wall, the impossible images making a bit more sense. The C class spirits were invisible to the naked eye and were vaguely human. They attacked in groups, and normally Section One could have handled them. Using a special visor they could see them, and modified weapons and Holy Water let the military drive them off. Class B, though were much more powerful, and only one of the beast like creatures devestated the unit. Only specially trained fighters could handle them...

Yes, Natsuki could feel parts of her mind opening up again. She was a specially trained agent of the Ministry of Defense. Chosen for her ability to see spirits she was trained to help destroy them, using her modified motorbike to throw up barriers and special handguns to kill them. She worked with a team out of a mobile command center.

'So where the hell is my team?' Natsuki thought crossly, trying to dredge up what happened in her memory.

There had been another class B... a even larger one, much more powerful. To stop it the team had lured it down beneath the city, using the water pipes to generate enough Holy Water to weaken it for their weapons to destroy it. They had killed the creature, celebrating in a dry section of the underground when... what happened?

Natsuki shook her head as she let herself slide down against the wall, trying to break a barrier to her memory. Something bad had happened, something so terrible she didn't WANT to remember it. But she had to, she had to find out what happened!

A flash of a blade, and a man's hand dropped to the floor. They were all paralized, stunned by the sudden attack that came from nowhere. Another man cut down as they realized they were facing a Category A. They tried to call to base for help only to have their cheerful communication officer tell them they should all die now.

Then she SHOT herself over the radio.

Toru grabbed her and hustled them to another part of the chamber. As they ran Natsuki felt something cut her, then felt the horror of seeing her own head fall off her body.

"Ack," Natsuki made a choking sound as her hand grabbed her neck. She could feel a... scar, almost, circling her neck. "No no no no no..." she moaned weakly in horror, her eyes as wide as they had ever been.

Toru was cut down, then the woman she recognized as Yomi Isayama picked up her severed head. The black haired woman studied her thoughtfully before noting, "It's no fun if no one knows what happened." Shockingly she pressed her lips to Natsuki's, forcing some kind of dark power to flow between them.

Natsuki gasped as her head was reattached to her body, the darkness flowing through her veins, making cold flesh move once more. "Why...?" she croaked.

"Because I want them to know how they betrayed me," Yomi smiled, the gem on her forehead shining, "and that nothing will save them."

Back in the now Natsuki felt tears trickling down her face as she saw her friends die, cut down by a former ally. "I don't care what you are," she muttered, forcing herself to her feet as a dark rage filled her, "I swear, I'll kill you!"

To be continued...

Notes: This will become more of a crossover with Mai Hime in the second chapter. I'm still debating who I'll feature, however... should Natsuki end up with Shizuru, or possibly Mai? Or maybe even Nao Yuuki. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ga-Rei Hime, a Ga-Rei Zero/Mai Hime fusion

Two

Fujiko Mine was the scariest grandmother that Nao Yuuki had ever met. The wizened old grandmother had ran the Agency before the more pleasant and polite Ayame took over, and still wielded considerable power. As the majority of their forces chased after Yomi Isayama, their star agent who had apparently turned on them, Fujiko was organizing another hunt.

Nao frowned as the young redhead sat in the office in Tokyo, a branch of the Agency apart from the main facility. It was a bit of an insult they were meeting here, but she could understand it too. She and the others weren't 'ace' exorcists, like the lead team.

Nao herself was a 'binding' style exorcist. She used common variety threads to entangle spirits, then chanted the sutras to send them on their way. It wasn't spectacular looking, but it usually worked. However so far she had only succeeded in banishing lesser spirits, not the more powerful ones.

"So, where are the others?" Nao demanded impatiently, slouched in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk.

Fujiko looked amused as the older woman said, "They're finishing up a errand for me, first."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah think that may not have been a good idea," Shizuru Fujino noted mildly, the brown haired woman leaning on her as they watched the building burning down. She was attractive, in her mid twenties and was dressed in a fine if now smudged woman's suit. In her hand she carried her Naginata, a pole based weapon with a slightly curved blade at the end, which she liked to call Kyohime.

"I didn't MEAN for that to happen!" Mai Tokhia complained, the reddish brown haired younger woman looking at the burning building in dismay. The quite busty teenager looked sheepish, but not TOO alarmed, since the burning building was empty.

"Now, now," Shizuru patted her arm awkwardly. "Did you call the containment teams in?" she asked politely. They heard the sirens off in the distance and both cringed as Shizuru pressed a hidden switch and collapsed her weapon before stashing it in her large handbag.

"Oh, even better," Mai whimpered.

Police and fire department both arrived, and only showing their government IDs saved both women from arrest. Even with that the police tried to grill them, while the fire department worked to contain the flames.

"No, I don't know how the fire started," Mai lied firmly, staring down the police officer.

"I appreciate you two calling this in," the older cop scowled, "but that's bull. I want to know what really happened."

"Now, sah, you are not acting at all like a gentleman," Shizuru drawled in that sweet, beguiling way she had.

Mai occassionally envied that ability, but it was a talent she just didn't have. Sadly, in her case men, and not a few women, were too distracted by her tits. "We really don't know what happened, we were just passing by," Mai said, taking a deep breath to help distract him a bit more.

Sadly, that didn't distract him enough. "Ladies, you're both banged up pretty badly, you smell of... something, and I don't think any of it happened just while you were out on a walk," he said grimly.

"Sah, I..." Shizuru started when a door slammed. Both girls looked up to see a stylishly dressed man stride forward, and both puffed out a relieved sigh. Their fixer had arrived.

Reito Kanzaki was related to the family that ran the agency, but he had no real supernatural talents. What he DID have was a gift for gab, charm and a smile that instantly identified him as a heart breaker. As Mai WELL knew. Within moments he had them convinced he was a federal agent, he 'arrested' both women and had them in his car and off.

"Did you HAVE to arrest us?" Mai complained as she sat in the back seat.

"I thought you liked handcuffs," Reito smirked, receiving a glower from a sigh he passed back the key and the two women uncuffed themselves.

"Sorry we had to call you in," Shizuru apologized gracefully, "but my Kyohime wasn't enough to stop the creature, so we needed to fall back on Mai's powers."

"And why is my power the one we always have to use as a last resort?" Mai wondered, pouting slightly.

"Because kill it with fire usually gets out of hand," Reito noted dryly.

Mai crossed her arms and pouted cutely.

Shizuru covered her mouth to hide a smile. She got her smile under control as she asked, "Ah understand we're on our way to the meeting?"

"Indeed," Reito conceded, "great-grandma has another job for you two..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao Yuuki looked distinctly unimpressed as the three walked in, as well as amused at their slightly singed state. "I see the pyro was at it again," she smirked.

"Do not mock my partner," Shizuru answered mildly, "I doubt you could have banished such a creature on your own."

Nao scowled, but the others ignored them as they took seats in front of the desk. Reito sat by Nao, while Mai and Shizuru sat on his other side. Fujiko Mine calmly watched them take their places, but there was a dangerous tension in the older lady.

"If everyone is ready?" Fujiko asked wryly.

"Of course, grandmother," Reito answered smoothly, "should I remain? Or will you...?"

"Stay, please," Fujiko said calmly. "You may be needed as a driver, if nothing else," she added.

"Oh great," Nao muttered, "host club boy is tagging along..."

Fujiko ignored that too. "Some of you may already be aware of this, but I will summarize the situation that we currently face," she said coolly. "Yomi Isayama, previously a valued member of the Agency, was corrupted and attacked a military team of exorcists, as well as Agency members."

Shizuru didn't comment of that bare bones description, though she knew from rumors that it was woefully incomplete. If what she had heard was correct Yomi had practically been framed and betrayed by a family member... then accused by the Agency itself. Of course, no one was admitting anything...

"Kagura Tsuchimiya, along with her team, were able to defeat Yomi, at least for the time being," Fujiko said seriously.

Mai raised a hand. "What do you mean, for the time being? I thought Kagura killed her," she asked, looking confused.

"Yomi had become a Entity, a supernatural force," Fujiko explained patiently, "I rather doubt that death will actually stop her for good."

"Ah," Mai nodded a bit sheepishly.

"In her combat with the military espers, Yomi killed the entire team," Fujiko said darkly, "but somehow, she... reanimated a member of the team, Natsuki Kasuga. We are currently classifying her as a Entity, but she is to be your assignment."

"Which means?" Reito asked as the old woman passed out photos of the young woman.

It was a official photo, so the young lady was staring straight at the camera. She looked stiff and uncomfortable, but despite that was quite attractive, with long blue-black hair and eyes that seemed quite soulful.

"We do not know her current intentions," Fujiko admitted. "So far all she has done is attack and kill other hostile Entities. In fact she has saved civilian lives and assisted local police forces. However, we are concerned her basic nature may come to influence her."

"So what, exactly, do you want us to do?" Shizuru drawled, but fixed the old woman with a intense gaze.

"We want you to bring her in," Fujiko said firmly. "It is our hope that you can subdue her, then we can either exorcise the spiritual invasion or otherwise try to help her."

"Kill her, you mean," Nao noted cynically.

"That's not necessarily...," Mai started.

"Oh bull," Nao cut her off, "if what I heard is right, the only reason she's even up and mobile is because of the supernatural. We exorcise her, she drops dead."

"We also use supernatural guardian beasts to kill other entities," Fujiko pointed out, "it is not a either or proposition." Having quelled the debate she continued, "We need to find her and make sure she is not harming innocents."

"Do we know where she is?" Reito asked reasonably.

"She's been sighted in and around Tokyo, we believe searching for Yomi. She's annoyingly hard to pin down, and our espers don't seem to be able to reliably track her," Fujiko sighed.

"Track her, find her, bring her back," Mai paused, "how hard could it be?"

"Don't SAY that!" Nao groaned.

To be continued...

Notes: Shorter than I planned. I've been struggling with a update for this for awhile. Two scrapped versions of this were VERY serious, after which I realized I needed to lighten the tone a bit.

Fujiko Hime is a canon character in Ga Rei, though she mostly shows up in the manga. She ran the Agency in the past, but handed control over to her daughter. However she still keeps her hand in, and takes over again when her daughter is injured.

As for the Mai Hime cast, I'm MOSTLY trying to keep them in character, but move them over into the Ga Rei universe. As there are esp powers I made Mai pyrokinetic... sadly her control kinda sucks. Fujino uses a rocket powered blade like the Ga Rei characters have, while Nao is a binding type character, which fits canon I think. Reito will be their driver and expediter... no idea if I wanna have him be as much of a man-slut as Mai Hime canon implies.


	3. Chapter 3

Ga Rei Hime

Natsuki Kasuga calmly fired as the monster bore down on her, even as people screamed and ran away. The thing was big, lumbering down the street at the police line, while she walked forward, firing from each pistol.

"Are you insane?" Midori yelped, but gazed in shock as the creature began to falter, staggering a bit as Natsuki fired.

"You have to know where to hit it," Natsuki noted as the police opened up too.

Midori Sugiura shook her head ruefully as the cop with long red hair stood beside Natsuki. They had been friends, before Natsuki had joined the military, and Natsuki had sought her out after... everything that happened.

"Thanks," Midori clapped her on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over.

"Ooof!' Natsuki grunted, the younger women dressed in her usual biker leathers, a jacket tossed over it to hide her underarm holsters.

The chief trotted over, the older woman smiling warmly. "Thank you," Elliot Chandler said as she offered her hand, "with the rise of entity related events we've been unable to handle them."

"Glad to help," Natsuki shook it reluctantly.

"Oooh, cold hands," Elliot noted then smiled gently as she added, "well, they say cold hands means a warm heart."

"Or something. I should wear gloves," Natsuki waved it off. "Anyway, you'll keep my help out of your report?"

"If you think it's needed, I will," Elliot promised, "I can understand you wanting to retire from government work."

"Thanks," Natsuki nodded as she and Midori headed for Midori's waiting cop car.

As the car started up Midori noted, "You really should tell her, Elliot will figure out what's going on with you eventually."

"Uh huh," Natsuki drawled, "tell her I'm a undead that's actively hunting down monsters. I'm sure THAT is going to go over well."

"Oh I don't know," Midori teased, "maybe she's into necrophelia."

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Are you going out on one of your expeditions again?" Midori asked as they reached her home, a small apartment building at the edge of town.

"It's called patrolling," Natsuki said dryly.

Midori shook her head as she asked, "Sure it is, Batman. Are you gonna be back here by morning at least?"

"Should be," Natsuki agreed as she retrieved her motorbike from where she stashed it in a corner of the garage.

"Be careful!" Midori called, watching her ride off.

Natsuki smiled wryly as she drove off. Apparently Midori still hadn't grasped the whole 'unkillable' aspect of her condition. She also wished she had her original motorbike, but recovering it from the military was impossible. Again, the whole 'dead' thing. But this sport bike was pretty good, and it let her cover ground reasonably fast.

Spirits, unlike what most people thought, were around all the time. It was just that, the majority were harmless and bore no ill will. It was only a small number that actually were a threat. Sadly, they made up for small numbers with pure visciousness.

The entertainment district was in the bad side of town, where there were a few street corner girls along with massage parlors and the like. A chill in the air drew Natsuki to the place... well, that and missing person's reports. Something was happening, but what?

"Hey, pretty lady!" a attractive young blond waved.

Natsuki slowed to a stop as she pulled up beside her. Taking off her helmet she scowled, "Sara, what the hell are you doing out here?"

Sara Gallagher grinned impishly, "Working undercover, of course."

"Your Aunt Elliot knows about this?" Natsuki had to ask.

"Who do you think assigned me to this?" Sara shrugged, her breasts bouncing in the tiny top she wore. She was also in tight, tight shorts that hugged every curve.

Which, even Natsuki was having a hard time not noticing. She had needs, damn it!

Sara, annoyingly, noticed. "If you want we could go over to the room I'm renting and..." she cooed into Natsuki's ear.

"No, thank you," Natsuki growled.

"You know, growling like that just makes you sexier," Sara noted with a wink.

Natsuki grit her teeth but didn't respond, knowing the young lady would somehow find a way to tease her about it too.

Sara smiled smugly. "So, come here often?" she teased.

"Yeah, I hit the dive bars and cheap hotels all the time," Natsuki said dryly. Dropping her voice she asked, "Seen anything odd around here?"

Sara raised her eyebrows, "Oh, it's one of those things?"

"I think something is active, yeah," Natsuki agreed.

Sara frowned thoughtfully, "Nothing really comes to mind. There IS a new girl around, but I haven't seen anything..."

"Who is she?" Natsuki asked.

"Says her name is Rena, she's over on the other corner," Sara said. "Just... don't shoot her out of hand, please?"

"Would I do that?" Natsuki asked. At Sara's pointed look she sighed, "Everyone thinks the worst of me..."

"Good luck," Sara waved her off, hiding a smirk.

Natsuki went around the building, her leather jacket fluttering in the breeze. The brown haired woman waiting there was dressed as sexily as Sara, and worse was even more shapely, if that was possible. Long legs, slim waist and a terrific ass and breasts.

Unlike Sara, she looked less than thrilled by being out there. However, she banished her frown as soon as she saw someone coming. "Good evening," she started hopefully, then got a good look and added, "Oh my."

Natsuki smiled back, pushing her hair back uncomfortably. "Hi," she said then lamely added, "Come here often?"

Rena blinked then burst into laughter even as Natsuki blushed pinkly. "You don't do this often, do you?" she smiled.

"No, not really," Natsuki admitted as Rena moved closer, reaching out to toy with the zipper at Natsuki's neck. "Uhm..." she started nervously.

"I'm not usually into the whole leather thing," Rena mused, "but it really does suit you, honey."

Natsuki shivered a bit as Rena touched her.

"Though the guns are a bit much," Rena added flatly.

'Oh shit,' Natsuki had a second to realize the gig was up right before the woman attacked.

The blue, GLOWING sword nearly took Natsuki's head off but she managed to duck and roll away just in time. Where the hell had she HID the thing, in that tiny tiny outfit?

"Stay still, it'll only hurt a second, monster!" Rena growled, advancing.

Natsuki nearly drew her pistols, but stopped herself. This was a demon hunter, probably someone from the damned Agency, but she was also human being. She didn't want to kill her. Insead she scrambled away, while trying to figure out a plan.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" the sound of Sara cocking his pistol stopped both women.

'Or that might do it,' Natsuki admitted.

To be continued...

Notes: Was going to follow the Ga Rei series and modify the last names, but decided it might be too much trouble. I'm also mixing Hime, Otome and Sifr casts, if anyone was wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

Ga Rei Hime

Four

"Damn it. Where IS she?" Mai Tokhia blurted, the busty redhead throwing down a paper notebook in disgust. The group of women and one guy had pretty much took over one of the local safe houses belonging to the Agency, in a small town north of Tokyo.

"Now, now," Reito comforted her, bringing in the tea like a good serving boy. Well, serving boy, driver and sometimes man-ho.

Nao scowled as she sat back, the slim redhead looking deeply annoyed. "This makes no sense," she grumbled.

"I suppose we should have expected this," Shizuru noted as she took a cup of tea the dracefully took a small drink.

"Oh?" Mai looked sourly at their self appointed leader.

Shizuru sipped her drink then put it down with a soft clink. "Natsuki was employed by a similar agency to our own, and she has apparently retained her mental faculties. So, she clearly knows how we would hunt her and is using that to evade us."

The table was covered with maps and diagrams of the flows of spiritual energy across Japan. They also had updated maps that, supposedly, should have shown disturbances in the patterns where Natsuki probably was. Sadly, nothing was there.

Nao sipped her drink, happy to note Reito had spiked it with vodka, as usual. "So what do you think she's doing?" she asked.

"She could be doing two things," Shuizuru shrugged, "deliberately moving with the currents so we don't see a disturbance, or staying in one of the areas with hightened supernatural energy, where she would sort of blend in."

Mai nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose that makes sense."

"But what do we DO about it?" Nao asked crankily.

"The areas with higher supernatural energies usually have local operatives from the Agency," Shizuru noted calmly, "we can ask them to keep a eye out."

"And if she's playing vagabond?" Reito asked mildly.

"We get you behind the wheel and we go look for her," Mai said with a sigh, "which will ABSOLUTELY suck."

"Hate driving?" Nao asked.

"No, we just have to deal with him," Mai sighed, pointing at Reito.

Reito pouted, "I'm hurt. Really."

"No, you're not," Shizuru snickered at the stylish looking young man. "And stay away from Nao, or I'll..." she warned.

"Right, right," Reito decided descrection was the heart of valor and fled.

"Hey, I WANTED to ride his baloney pony," Nao joked with the others.

"Get him tested first," Mai advised, "and wait until you're legal."

"Eeep," Nao made a face, "hadn't thought of that..."

Privately Mai didn't think Reito had anything... but she wouldn't suggest anyone take chances. They boy had a rep as a giggolo, after all. Changing the subject Mai addressed Shizuru, "Is there any news on the Yomi case?"

"Nothing good," Shizuru answered, "her we can track, but she's wiping out any group of agents that find her. Our best hope is that Kagura can stop her."

"I thought Kagura was her little girlfriend?" Nao said dryly.

"No, they were family," Mai gave her a withering look. She sighed softly, "It has to be terrible for Kagura..."

"Hmm," Shizuru agreed. In fact she privately thought Kagura and Yomi had been dangerously close, which would make the hunt even harder.

"Arrgh," Mai sighed as she scowled at the maps and repeated, "Where IS Natsuki?!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ack!" the undead yelped as she ducked.

Rena scowled as she charged forward. "Stay still,it'll only hurt for a second, monster!"

The creature decided not to, of course, scrambling away as Rena chased her with her sword. Why couldn't they just give up?

Before she could land a killing blow in their sort of concealed corner, a attractive blond wearing... not much at all charged in. "Stop or I'll shoot!" she demanded, pointing her gun at Rena.

"Hey!" Rena yelped, "I'm not the bad guy here! That's a undead!"

"So?" the blonde shrugged.

"SO?!" Rena echoed.

"Ahem," the young woman cleared her throat, "Can we talk? Ideally with less of the shooting and stabbing?"

Rena looked at them warily, but... she needed to know what the hell was going on, here. With a gesture she shrunk the sword back to pendant size as she said flatly, "I'm listening."

"Okay," Sara holstered her gun in a concealed pocket in the back of her skimpy shorts, "let's get something to drink."

The three ended up at a local dive bar, one that already had some working girls hanging about. They took over a booth and ordered drinks, with Sara and Natsuki on one side and Rena on the other.

"What can I get ya?" the bored looking waitress snapped her gum.

"Beer," Rena said flatly, then made a face as Sara ordered a wine cooler and the undead asked for scotch. In a bottle.

"Be right back," she said, then returned with the booze.

"Guess I'll start," the black haired woman said as she uncapped the bottle, poured a shot then tossed it back. "Whew. I'm Natsuki Kasuga, a officer with the Ministry of Defense. Well, former officer since, as you noted, I'm dead."

Sara sipped her drink, "Funky. I'll have to tell my Aunt she was right."

"Does everyone freaking know?" Natsuki complained.

"I don't," Rena scowled. "Carry on."

"I was attacked by a supernatural entity that killed my team," Natsuki said flatly, "a creature who looked like a schoolgirl. She... revived me somehow, and since then I've been hunting her and her kind."

Rena looked at her blankly a moment. "Describe her," she said. After Natsuki did Rena began to curse softly.

"What?" Sara looked at her.

"That was Yomi Isayama," Rena said grimly, "half our Agency is hunting her! She must have hit your team shortly before she went bad."

"Wish the hell I knew why," Natsuki took another shot. The booze didn't really DO much for her anymore, but it tasted interesting going down.

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Sara shrugged as she took her drink.

"That would suck." Natsuki sighed then looked over at Rena, "So, are you going to keep trying to kill me?"

Rena scowled. "You mean return you to your grave, I think," she said dryly.

"Either way," Natsuki said.

Sara waved for the waitress, "Can I get a refill?"

"Coming," the bugglegum chewing girl sighed, looking deeply bored with her job.

"Thanks," Sara paid for her drink. She looked at Rena, "More, too?"

"No thanks," Rena said. She looked at Sara thoughtfully, "You're taking this awfully calmly. Aren't you worried I'm going to kill your zombie friend?"

"I am NOT a zombie," Natsuki complained.

"Whatever," Rena waved that off. Looking at Sara she asked, "Well?"

"She's a person and a friend," Sara shrugged, "the rest doesn't matter."

Natsuki looked at her and smiled, "Thank you."

"And if you go full zombie and try to eat me, I'll cap your ass," Sara added impishly as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, thank you," Natsuki grumbled as Rena laughed.

Rena sighed. "All right, all right," she said, "I won't go after you, for now. But if I see any signs you might be becoming harmful, I will go after you."

"Fair enough," Natsuki conceded. She took another shot of scotch, then looked at her companions thoughtfully. "How much have you two drank, anyway...?

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Ga Rei Hime

Five

Midori burst into laughter as Natsuki finished explaining the situation over the phone. "They're BOTH drunk?" she snickered.

"Stop laughing damn it," Natsuki sighed, leaning against the back wall of the bar. "What the hell do I DO?"

Midori ran a hand through her flaming red hair. "Where are you?" she asked.

"A dive bar out in the western part of town," Natsuki said and gave the address.

"Right," Midori said decisively, "hole up there and I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like that's a long list..." Natsuki muttered as she hung up the cellphone she had borrowed from Midori a while back.

Rena Sayers was leaning against the side of the bench, giggling to herself softly. The brown haired woman had only had three beer, but apparently that was enough to be over her limit. Maybe she didn't drink much?

Sara Gallagher was sitting across from her, the scruffy blond giving Natsuki a appreciative look. She sat back, her 'hooker outfit' clinging to a sexy, very fit body. "Where did you go, Natsuki?" she purred, "I was getting lonely."

"Calling for reinforcements," Natsuki said dryly.

Rena frowned slightly sleepily as she peered at Natsuki. "Not woman enough to handle both of us?" she demanded.

"I really hope you didn't mean what that sounded like," Natsuki noted. "I asked a friend to come help me get you guys home, as I doubt I could carry you both on my bike."

"Tho I'd love to share a ride with you," Sara noted.

"Down, girl," Rena said then snickered softly.

"No more booze for either of you," Natsuki decided firmly. She waved down the amused waitress, "Coffee, please."

"Right," she snapped her gum, "should I bring the whole pot?"

"Probably a good idea," Natsuki admitted.

Not long after that Midori arrived, and Natsuki had gotten a couple of cups of coffee into both women. The sobering effects of coffee were somewhat exaggerated, but at least Sara was a bit steadier. Rena, amusingly, had just fallen asleep.

"Sara, what the hell?" Midori asked her boss' niece.

"What?" Sara tried to look innocent as she finished up another cup of coffee. "Natsuki, this stuff is vile... couldn't we at least have cream and sugar?"

"No," Natsuki said shortly. She looked over at Midori, "Sorry about this..."

"It's all right," Midori said, "Elliot would have my head if I left Sara to fend for herself."

"Oooh," the same Sara groaned as she choked down more coffee.

"So we can run Sara home, but what about her?" Midori asked, nodding to the other woman who had fallen fast asleep in the booth after her second coffee.

Natsuki ran a hand through her hair. She had no idea where Rena lived, which meant... "Can we put her up at your place tonight?" she asked Midori.

"Yeah, but I only have the one guest room," Midori pointed out.

Natsuki sighed as she picked Rena up, "I'll take the couch."

"Always knew you were a gentleman," Midori teased as she helped Sara up.

"Oh shut up," Natsuki growled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rena Sayers awoke groggy, blinking as she looked up at a unfamiliar ceiling. She was also suffering a profound headache, like a army of gnomes was pounding on her skull. She very gingerly sat up, noting she had been laying on a single bed in a small room.

Rena noticed she was still dressed, thankfully, though that also meant she was still in her hooker costume. Carefully she got up and made her way out into a hallway. Not to far away she could smell coffee, and made her way up the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning," the brassy redhead beamed. "I'm Midori, this is my house."

"Morning," Rena smiled back sheepishly, "I'm Rena. Uhm... how did I get here?"

"Didn't think you'd remember," Midori passed over a cup of coffee. "You had a run in with my friend Natsuki last night. A cop we know also got involved, and after that you all retired to a nearby bar to talk."

Rena winced visibly. "I really don't hold my liquor well," she admitted the obvious, "I take it I got drunk?"

"Drunk, then fell asleep, yeah," Midori noted with some amusement. "We ran the other woman home, but since we didn't know where to take you Natsuki suggested we bring you here."

"Thank you," Rena sighed. She sipped the cup of coffee thankfully as she asked her, "Where is Natsuki, anyway?"

"Well, we put you in her room so she took the living room couch," Midori shrugged.

Feeling incredibly guilty Rena peeked into the living room, seeing the tall black haired woman semi-mashed on a too small couch, covered by a blanket. At least she seemed sound asleep.

"Sorry about this," Rena shook her head, sighing.

Midori sipped her own coffee. "You mind telling me what happened last night?" she asked impishly, "I got a kinda garbled account out of Sara, but she was drunk..."

"Well..." with a sigh, Rena went over that night from her perspective.

By the end Midori was chuckling while Rena blushed. She patted the other woman's hand, "Well, at least things have turned out okay. Sort of."

"Sort of," Rena admitted with a sigh. "I still don't know what, if anything, is preying on the working girls..."

"You were looking into that too?" Natsuki asked as she sleepilly shuffled into the kitchen. "Please tell me there's coffee."

"Coffee," Midori passed her a cup.

"Thank you," Natsuki said greatfully as she slurped some down.

"So, you sensed something going on here too?" Rena asked thoughtfully.

"Police reports actually," Natsuki nodded to Midori tiredly. She drank more coffee, "But despite trying to be as visible as possible, no one's jumped me other than you."

"Gee, thanks. You ARE a supernatural entity you know," Rena said defensively.

"Not by choice," Natsuki said dryly. She finished off the coffee, "Did you have any luck finding anything out there?"

Rena deflated a little. "Not really," she said, "though it's not just working girls disappearing. It's their clients too."

That made Midori stop in surprise. "Seriously?" she blinked, "I didn't see that in the reports."

"How many families are going to admit their husband went missing after hitting the red light district?" Rena pointed out reasonably.

"Ah, yeah," Midori conceded thoughtfully. She shook her head, "I'm going to have to mention that to Elliot. Maybe we can expand the search for possible victims?"

"That will be fun. Check for missing middle aged men having mid-life crises?" Natsuki suggested mildly.

"Oy," Rena nodded, "good luck with that."

Meanwhile, in another part of Japan...

"How can we be lost AGAIN?" Nao yeled, the redhead looking pissed.

"Now now," Shizuru calmly said, "I'm sure we'll figure out where we are." She looked around at the countryside, "And it IS very pretty."

Mai took the map for Reito and flipped it. "Men." she growled.

"Sorry," Reito said politely.

"Have you figured out where...?" Shizuru started.

"Someplace called Hinamizawa," Mai noted.

Nao paused, "The crickets just stopped chirping."

There was a moment of dead silence then Mai said, "Start driving, Reito."

"We could stay here for the night," Reito started.

"I don't like the feel of this either. Go," Shizuru ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Reito started the car up, unknowingly avoiding a truly gruesome fate when the madness seized Hinamizawa once again...

To be continued.

Notes: The last bit is a When the Cry reference.


	6. Chapter 6

Ga Rei Hime

Six

Sara Gallagher looked very embarrassed as she stood in the doorway and said, "I'm really, really sorry about last night."

Natsuki Kasuga looked more amused than anything else, standing in the doorway wearing shorts and a rumpled t-shirt. And looking yummy as hell. Sara hadn't actually been joking when she had propositioned the woman the other night.

"Nothing to apologize for," Natsuki waved it off. "If you hadn't come to help I might have had to shoot Sayers."

"Is she still...?" Sara had to ask.

"Midori is just running her home now," Natsuki said as she waved for Sara to come in. Thankfully Sara was in a casual blouse and skirt, not last night's hooker outfit. Politely she asked, "Want some coffee?"

"Please," Sara agreed cheerfully, glad to know she had Natsuki all alone. "I called Elliot earlier, updated her on what happened," she added.

Natsuki looked curious, "Did you mention me?"

"You seemed to want to keep a low profile, so other than generally mentioning the fight I left you out," Sara admitted as she followed her into the kitchen. Somewhat seriously she added, "From things she's told me, my Aunt already has figured a lot of this out. I think it would be better if you told her, tho."

Natsuki poured them each a cup of coffee from the maker, and they sat at the kitchen table. "I'd rather tell her face to face, assuming I tell her at all." Natsuki added cream and sugar to her coffee, "I mean, I don't even know if I'll end up staying here in Fuka."

"Don't let me scare you off," Sara said as she made up her own coffee, then sat at the side of the table Natsuki was on.

Natsuki sipped her coffee. In her odd undead state it didn't 'feed' her, exactly, but it still woke her up somehow. Placebo effect, maybe?

"Besides, Fuka is one of the biggest stable areas of supernatural disturbance in Japan," Sara pointed out, "it's the perfect hiding place for you."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows, "And how do you know that?"

"There was a documentary on it last year on TV," Sara shrugged.

Natsuki blinked, but realized it was possible.

Sara shifted in her seat, smiling up at the slightly taller Natsuki. "I think my Aunt Elliot has been hiding you from me," Sara teased as she looked up at Natsuki through her eyelashes.

"Oh?" Natsuki answered a bit nervously.

Sara gently ran a finger up Natsuki's arm as she added, "I really like the tall dark and handsome types, lady version."

Natsuki's eyes widened a bit as she stammered, "Uhm, I don't think..."

Sara moved a bit closer as she purred, "I noticed you checking me out last night, you know. And we are both adults."

"Sara I..." Natsuki started.

Both heard the front door slam open as Midori called, "I'm Hoooome!"

Sara kinda bounced away from Natsuki, blushing furiously. She was safely on the other side of the table as Midori hurried in. "Welcome home," Natsuki said, relieved.

A few minutes of polite conversation and Sara was gone, leaving Midori looking mildly confused. "Was it something I said?" the redhead had to ask.

Natsuki looked embarrassed, "Sara was hitting on me just before you got home."

Midori blinked. "You should have warned me! I woulda circled the block a few times..." she offered warmly.

"Don't tease," Natsuki said.

"Who says I'm teasing?" Midori said impishly, "She IS hot."

Natsuki groaned and finished her coffee. "She is WAY too young for me," she said, "and that's not even taking into account my situation."

Midori looked at her sympathetically, but decided not to press. "Once you've recovered, are you going out searching again?" she asked.

"I want to check with Chief Chandler," Natsuki admitted. "Remember Rena mentioning that Johns are disappearing too?"

"Huh," Midori nodded ruefully. "Since no one's reporting them as prostitution related, we're going to have a hard time investigating."

"Still gotta try," Natsuki shrugged. "You on duty today?"

"Thankfully, no," Midori admitted. "You want me to run you in?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," Natsuki smiled as she added. "I still make some of your fellow officers uncomfortable..."

"The entity attack on the police station wasn't your fault," Midori noted.

"Still," Natsuki shrugged.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Fujiko-sama," Shizuru said respectfully over the phone, "we've ran into a little complication."

"Again?" Fujiko asked dryly.

Shizuru winced, but kept her pleasant tone of voice. "As you know, we are investigating regions with heightened supernatural energies. To be blunt, that often means encountering Entities that dwell there," she pointed out.

Fujiko was actually a little apologetic, "Understandable. I have read your reports, your luck in running into the Entities is... rather remarkable."

"Tell me about it," Reito muttered from where he was sitting nearby.

Their VERY fancy roadster was now totalled on the side of the road. They had been investigating a small town a few hours out from their last stop when they ran into what was functionally a rock troll. The thing had attacked them on sight, and worse their various talents hadn't been well suited to fighting it.

Mai's powers were pyrokinetic. Fire... sadly didn't really DO anything against rock. Nao's binding magics were slightly more useful, but she couldn't do much more than slow down the ten foot tall monster. Surprisingly Shizuru's rocket-boosted Naginata HAD damaged it, but at best she could only chip at it. So the only alternative they could come up with was for Nao to bind the hell out of the thing, then Reito ram it at high speed with his car.

"My poor car," Reito sighed patting the wrecked hood tenderly.

"He treats that car better than he does his girlfriends," Nao noted.

Mai made a face, having personal experience in that area. "Yeah," she sighed.

Nao looked over at her sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Let this be a lesson to you," Mai noted to the younger woman, "if he's prettier than you are, don't date him."

Nao snorted in amusement while Reito just gave her a wounded look.

Shizuru snapped the phone shut. "Good news, everyone. Fujiko-sama says there is a local agent nearby, she'll pick us up and run us into the next town," she told them.

"Where we can replace the car and move on," Reito sighed.

"The nearby area is also a high region of supernatural energies," Shizuru added, "so it will be convenient to our search too."

"So what den of back country yokels will we be visiting this time?" Nao asked dryly.

"Fuka, and it's quite developed, really," Shizuru told her.

Before the conversation could get much farther, they heard a car off in the distance. "Bets on what car...?" Nao offered.

"Nah," Mai shot her down. "Besides, too late here it comes..."

The SUV was a bit clunky, but it seated six so was probably a good choice. It stopped not far from the wrecked car and rock troll, and a VERY attractive looking brown haired woman hopped out. She smiled as she advanced on the group, only to freeze when she saw Shizuru.

"You." she said flatly.

Shizuru smiled, but it clearly didn't reach her eyes. "Rena Sayers, it's been a long time," she said politely.

"Not long enough," Rena said, still suffering from a hangover.

Reito quickly stepped in, "Thank you for giving us a ride, Miss Sayers. It's much appreciated."

"Kanzaki. I've heard of you," Rena said, and from the tone of her voice it wasn't complementary. She shook herself, "I assume you've stood around here long enough, and Rocky is going to revive eventually..."

All of them headed for the SUV as Nao asked "Rocky?"

"The troll-thing," Rena helped her step up into the rear seats, "It appears to be some kind of local guardian, and it restores itself after being destroyed."

Everyone QUICKLY got in on hearing that. "How long?" Mai asked worriedly as Rena got behind the wheel.

"A few hours," Rena started up the engine and they were off, even as the pile of boulders that had been the troll quivered ominously...

Notes: FINALLY we are getting the whole cast together. Should be interesting once they finally meet Natsuki. Rena has a history with Shizuru, which will be brought up eventually. Probably once I decide what Shizuru did...


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: This story hasn't been updated in such a long time due to various personal issues. Sorry, all.

Anyway, I'm back writing & will try to update regularly again.

Ga Rei Hime

Seven

The police station at Fuka wasn't especially large. Fuka was pretty much a college/university town, and was a sort of slerepy community. So it had only a moderate sized police force, assisted by volunteers recruited from the university.

Natsuki nodded respectfully to the retirement aged officer manning the front desk as she asked, "Is the Chief in?"

"Yeah. She's not that busy either, go on back," he nodded.

"Thanks," Natsuki waved.

Several Detectives gave Natsuki wary looks, while others looked welcoming. Clearly they still remembered the Entity attack shortly after Natsuki arrived. Art least MOST now seemed welcoming, having seen how useful she could be.

Natsuki knocked on the office door and heard a shouted, "Come in."

Elliot Chandler was a attractive blonde, who looked somewhere in her twenties but was certainly much older. She had a successful career as a cop in Tokyo, then came to Fuka in exchange for the promotion to chief of police.

"Natsuki! Please tell me you're here to save me from this paperwork," Elliot beamed as she waved Natsuki to the empty chair.

"Sorry, I think you're stuck," Natsuki smiled wryly as she sat down in front of her desk.

"Oh poo," Elliot sighed. She brightened as she asked, "What's this I hear about you getting my cute neice drunk?"

"You REALLY shouldn't look happy about that," Natsuki grumbled.

"Talk," Elliot ordered.

With that Natsuki sketched her run in with Rena, Sara rescuing her from being stabbed and then Natsuki's taking them to a bar to talk and accidentally getting both women drunk. By the time she finished Elliot was laughing aloud.

"You TOTALLY missed a chance for a threesome, you know," Elliot teased.

Natsuki groaned. "You do know I'm... kind of a undead, right? You should not be approving of this," she complained.

Elliot looked more amused by the revelation than anything else. "I noticed, yes," she shrugged. "I saw some... interesting shit while working as a cop in Tokyo. You learn to judge people by their actions, not appearance."

"Ah," Natsuki said.

"Besides," Elliot echoed Sara unknowingly, "if you do go full brain eating zombie, we'll just put you down..."

"Yay," Natsuki deadpanned.

"You don't normally just randomly drop in," Elliot prompted.

"There's a fairly big complication that's come up in one of your cases," Natsuki admitted. "You had Sara looking into the disappearances of sex workers."

"Yeah," Elliot asked a bit nervously.

"It's not just sex workers," Natsuki said, "according to several contacts, johns are going missing too. And it looks like it's going unreported."

Elliot blinked, then cursed softly. "Or at least it's not being reported as related to the sex workers," she mused.

"Exactly," Natsuki agreed. "And really, you can't entirely blame the wives, husbands or whatever for not wanting to admit their mate disappeared chasing tail..."

"Going to make investigating this a bitch," Elliot sighed.

"Assign a couple of officers and go through missing persons files for... maybe the last year?" Natsuki suggested. "Look for inconsistancies in the statements and follow up on those?"

"We'll probably have to do something like that," Elliot sighed. "Ugh. Thanks for dropping this in my lap."

"Glad to help," Natsuki offered cheerily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well at least it's not Bumfuck, Backassistan," Nao commented as they drove through town.

"Nao!" Mai whapped her on the shoulder moderately hard.

Shizuru sighed. It was actually a quite charming little town. Not the most modern, but it was reasonably large and appeared to be well populated, anchored by the large Fuka Academy. And smack dab in the middle of a supernatural vortex, making it a 'safe zone' for many such creatures to hide.

Reito pretty much said what Shizuru was feeling as he asked, "Did anyone else feel a chill as we went into town?"

"You get used to it," Rena Sayers said dryly as the brown haired woman kept an eye on the road and the large number of wandering students.

"How bad IS the youma situation here?" Mai asked a bit nervously.

"Not as bad as you'd think," Rena admitted. "The ones that tend to congregate around areas like this are the mostly smart ones. They don't hunt humans, generally speaking."

Shizuru got the subtext, "So you leave them alone. You know, the Agency officially would want you to hunt them?"

"The Agency can pound rocks," Rena said dryly, "unless they want to actually give me the resources or troops to actually do that."

There was a beat of dead silence after she dropped that bombshell.

"I like her," Nao said with a grin.

Shizuru was going to say something else as they passed the police station. Her mouth went dry as she took in the tall, black haired woman confidently striding down the steps. Despite the bulky jacket and plain jeans she could see she had a slim, attractive figure. The woman looked up, and Shizuru was struck by the gentle sorrow in her eyes.

Then traffic moved again, and they headed off down the street.

"At least there's some nice eye candy," Nao leered as they passed a cute young man, "maybe I can get laid."

"Nao," Mai sighed. "You are SO crude."

"Don't tell me you haven't considered a round two with slut boy," Nao shot back mildly.

Mai blushed.

"Do I want to know?" Rena Sayers asked dryly from the driver's seat.

"No, you really don't," Shizuru told her.

They reached the hotel, which was new and relatively clean. The Agency had booked rooms in advance, of course, and the youma hunters quickly moved themselves and their supplies in.

Rena and Shizuru were talking in the lobby not long after. "We're making arrangements for another car, but it may take a few days," Rena noted.

"Understood," Shizuru nodded. "We have your number, if anything comes up we'll call."

"All right," Rena nodded. "Now I need to get back to the job..."

As Shizuru entered her room, there was a brisk knocking. With a sigh, she opened the door to see Mai standing there. "Yes?" she asked.

Mai shrugged expressively, "Nao took off, I assume to get laid."

"Oy," Shizuru sighed.

"It's not like I could stop her..." Mai said apologetically.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao adjusted her mini-skirt and made sure her make up looked ok in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to balance looking a bit older, but still looking 'hot.' It would have been a lot easier if she could just convince Reito to bang her, but he was apparently scared Mai or Shizuru would cut his 'thing' off.

Which, knowing Mai and Shizuru, was a possibility.

The bar was the sort you found in a college town: cheap-ish beer, lots of young men and women, poorly decorated but kind of homey. Homey if you lived in a trailer park, anyway.

The bartender took her money and poured her a beer. "New in town?" he asked casually.

"Visiting friends," Nao lied cheerfully. "Any sights you're recommend?"

The bartender burst into laughter.

"Guess not," Nao snickered.

Nao turned and sipped her beer, taking in the action. There were a few cute jocks, posing to try to get college girl attention. A couple of hipsters were hanging around a couple of tables reading & trying to look 'deep.' Ha. As well as several college girls in various outfits... at least one of which was checking HER out.

"Hey cutey," a young man drawled as he neared her.

"Did your daddy teach you that line?" Nao scoffed. He visibly wilted.

A amused woman's voice noted. "Now that was just mean."

Nao turned to see a woman had come up to her other side. The taller lady had blonde hair, a attractive smile and, she noticed, a impressive bust. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and was quite muscular. She gave off a 'dyke-y' vibe, but not heavily so.

Nao smiled back pleasantly, "Getting turned down builds character. He'll get stronger, produce better pick up lines and succeed more."

"So you're preforming a public service, shooting him down?" the blonde teased.

"Exactly!" Nao smiled.

The blonde sipped her drink. "I'd ask what a nice girl like you is doing in a place like this," she mused, "But I don't think you're nice."

Nao laughed again, "I'm Nao."

"Haruka Suzushiro," the blonde smiled back. "Care to join me...?"

To be continued!

Notes: YES, that's Shizuru seeing Natsuki for the first time. The team probably has a photo of Natsuki, but it's probably a military ID shot that looks awful.

I'm never sure how much of a slut I should write Nao. If I go too far, tell me? Anyway..


	8. Chapter 8

Ga Rei Hime

Eight

Sara Gallagher reported in to her aunt Elliot not long after Natsuki visited. After visibly getting involved with the fighting between Rena and Natsuki, her cover as a 'new hooker on the street' was kinda blown. As was Rena's, too.

"So, what did you think of your first undercover case?" Elliot teased.

"A lot of being pawed by letcherous guys," Sara noted wryly. "And women."

"Bet you liked that," Elliot teased.

Sara stuck out her tongue at Elliot, making the older woman chuckle. "Let me put it this way," she deadpanned, "most women looking for a working girl weren't 'Prince Charming.'"

Elliot snickered. "So there's a complication with the missing women case, according to Natsuki?" Elliot asked.

"Admittedly, the working girls didn't exactly embrace me with open arms so we can't be totally certain," Sara cautioned her. "But yes, it sounds like regular clients of theirs were disappearing, along with the girls," she said.

"No names, I'm guessing?" Elliot sighed.

"Other than first names, which might be an alias, no," Sara sighed.

"We're going to have to go through the missing person's cases," Elliot looked glum. "Did they suggest a time frame?"

"Couple of months," Sara shrugged. She brightened a bit, "Do you remember the city councilor who disappeared, Smith-something?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked.

"He was also a regular with the working girls. Maybe he didn't JUST disappear?" Sara smiled at her smugly.

Elliot didn't look THAT much happier. "That ALSO means we have to re-open the case," she reminded her, "AND the wife is not going to be happy with us. At all."

"Yeah, I would not be looking forward to that conversation," Sara conceded. She impersonated a gruff police officer, "Ma'am, did you know your husband was banging working girls? Or how long? Did he have any favorites...?"

"Yeah, we'd get killed," Elliot sighed.

"As I assume I'm still on the case," Sara offered, "do you want me to start going through the missing person's files?"

"For the past six months," Elliot agreed. "I'll assign you an officer to help, obviously. Look for commonalities and any connections to the missing women."

"Got it," Sara saluted then left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mai Tokhia was a morning person, which set her apart from her teammates. They did NOT get up to greet the dawn, instead curling up and hoping that damn light would just go away. So, Mai was often on her own in the mornings.

'Nao didn't make it back last night,' Mai noted as she checked her room. Not surprising, the other woman had CLEARLY been on a mission to get laid last night.

'And Shizuru is still asleep.' Mai peeked into the other room.

Deciding to get breakfast Mai locked up the hotel rooms and headed out. Fuka was a college town, pretty much, but because of all the students had a wealth of coffee shops and such. She passed by the trendy 'Starbucks' and such, picking out a busy locally owned place.

"I'd like to get a Grande, double double," the hipster ahead asked.

The barista just LOOKED at him in pure disdain.

"Medium coffee, two cream and sugar," he corrected himself meekly.

"Much better," the barista agreed as she made up his drink, "now go die."

Mai watched him leave, then stepped up. "So if this is Coffee of Doom, does that make the washroom the Bathroom of Doom?"

"The Cave Of 40 Asses," the barista said, deadpan.

Mai snorted. "Medium mocha, with two cream and sugar," she ordered. "Is that how you regularly treat hipsters?" she asked.

"Sometimes Faye heaps scorn on them too," the woman grinned. "I'm Dora."

"Mai," she nodded, "Thanks," she took her drink and paid.

Notes: That is NOT Questionable Content (webcomic) and their Coffee of Doom. Really. We now return you to the fanfic, in progresss...

Ignoring the random Author's Note, Mai took her coffee outside to people watch. It was nice out, and the streets were busy with people rushing to school or work. And some things other than people, of course.

As a Hunter trained by the Agency, Mai could easily pick out spirits and more tangible monsters living beside humans. And there were a LOT here in Fuka, as it was a vortex zone for spirit energy. Things were drawn here, and were hard to detect via psychic abilities and such.

'Rena Sayers has her hands full, being based here,' Mai noted thoughtfully.

"Oh god, give me some of that coffee," Nao groaned as she staggered up.

"What happened to you?" Mai had to ask. Nao looked exhausted, was dressed in yesterday's clothes and... Mai blinked. She wasn't wearing any underthings?

"Mine," Nao swiped the cup and took a drink. "Oh god that's nice."

Mai was going to protest, but decided to let it go. "I repeat," she said, "what happened?"

"Threesome," Nao answered cheerfully.

"WHAT." Mai yelped.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The deputy Mayor of the city of Fuka strode into her office, her assistant right behind her. She was blonde, good looking and if Nao was there right now, she'd INSTANTLY know who she was.

Haruka Suzushiro sat at her desk, unaware that Nao was giving Mai a blow by blow account of the night they had spent together.

Yukino Kikukawa, her assistant, lover and not incidently the third woman in Nao's threesome adventure, sat at her desk nearby. "We got a call from Chief Chandler. She wants to see you," Yukino noted as she checked messages.

"Hopefully something minor," Haruka sighed. "Book her in after ten. I need some coffee before the bad news hits..."

"I TOLD you we should have gotten some rest," Yukino teased innocently.

Haruka snorted, knowing that Yukino had been urging her on.

A hour later, several cups of coffee had been drunk and they were plowing effectively through the paperwork the mayor's office generated. While Mayor Kazahana was theoretically in charge, a large amount of the work ended up on Haruka's desk.

"Ms Suzushiro, Chief Chandler is here," their secretary Aoi Senou reported, standing in the office doorway.

"Send her in," Haruka nodded.

Elliot Chandler strode in, the slightly older woman smiling warmly "Good morning," she said then noted, "You look a bit more ragged than usual. Didn't sleep well?"

"You could say that," Haruka agreed mildly.

"Two things have come up you should be aware of," Elliot said briskly as she sat across from the two of them.

"Good news or bad news?" Yukino asked mildly.

"Bit of both," Elliot admitted. "We have a small break in the Smith case," she told them.

Haruka leaned forward, "Oh?" Smith had been on the city council, in charge of the budget. That posting may have been a mistake, as he simply disappeared several months ago. Worse, along with vanishing he ALSO vanished thousands in city funds...

"It appears he was also a regular with the city's working girls," Elliot revealed. "And a undercover officer of mine has found out that their clients have been going missing."

Yukino blinked. "He didn't just run off with the cash? He's dead?" she asked.

"He MAY be dead," Elliot corrected. "Or he may have actually just took off with the money like we thought. We've only just started investigating this line of inquiry."

"Huh. Okay...," Haruka nodded. "What's the other news?" she asked.

"A contact of mine," actually Rena Sayers, but Elliot wasn't going to name her, "has informed me that a team of monster hunters from the Agency are in town."

"Is that going to cause a disturbance?" Haruka asked, having mental images of rampaging monster hunters running through her head.

"They're usually fairly discrete," Elliot reassured them.

"Keep an eye on them anyway," Haruka ordered. "I know we have no local authority over them, but I don't want trouble in town."

"We'll try," Elliot cautioned, "I can't make any promises."

"Understood," Haruka nodded.

Elliot got up, "Well, that covers everything so far. Obviously, the day's still young..."

"Please don't jinx us," Yukino laughed.

Elliot just laughed as she headed out.

There was a moment's quiet as Elliot left. Then Yukino looked at Haruka, "A group of Hunters in town. You don't think that woman was...?"

"Of course not," Haruka waved that off. "I mean, what are the odds...?"

In another part of town, Nao sneezed loudly.

To be continued...

Notes: If I ever do a full adults only version of this fic, I'll probably do a full chapter on the threesome. And YES, Nao is a bit of a slut. Which will be very embarrassing once they all meet.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Yes, it's been awhile for updates. Sorry. I do one or two chapters a week on my various fanfics, with work and all...

Ga Rei Hime

Nine

Without any warning, Reito Kanzaki fled town like the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"Wait, he did WHAT?" Mai asked, blinking in surprise.

"He apparently dated a pastor's daughter in town, at some point," Shizuru observed as she drank her morning cup of coffee.

Nao looked amused, "Dated as in, 'got her pregnant,' apparently."

"Oh you are kidding me," Mai looked disgusted. She had KNOWN that Kanzaki was a bit of a man-ho... but REALLY?

The group had gathered back at the motel Rena had dropped them at. Mai and Nao had picked up breakfast and more coffee, as well as some decent tea for Shizuru. Then they tried to figure out what to do, as they were likely stuck there a few days, at least. And now, of course, no longer even having a driver on hand.

"We got an update on the Yomi Isayama case," Shizuru noted formally. "Her adopted sister, Kagura, has reported she's been sighted as a spirit Entity."

"Oh fuck," Nao cursed softly.

"Yeah," Mai agreed.

Yomi had been dangerous enough as a still-living swordswoman, if cursed. She and Kagura had been, arguable, the Agency's best two Hunters. The fact she was now a vengeful spirit... well, they had no idea HOW bad that could get.

"We should be helping go after HER," Nao complained as she drank her coffee, "not be chasing this Natsuki woman."

Shizuru drank a bit of tea, "However we may feel, that is our job. And worse, we seem to be without a driver."

Mai and the others exchanged glances as they wondered what to do. "Ask Rena Sayers, maybe?" Mai suggested.

"As none of the rest of us drive, we'll need SOMEBODY," Nao sighed.

Shizuru gave Nao an arch look as she observed, "Ah would have thought getting laid might help your mood."

Nao smirked, "I didn't get much sleep last night..."

"I don't want to know," Shizuru quickly decided. She flipped open her phone and dialed, "Miss Sayers? I hate to impose again..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The 'red cap' looked harmless enough. A goblin, basically, that was about the size of a child.

Appearances were deceiving, however. The 'red cap' name came from the creature killing people and dipping it's cap in their blood. Worse, as an 'entity' it was functionally invisible to normal people and could hunt at will.

Thankfully, Natsuki Kasuga had never been 'normal.'

The black haired woman calmly took aim with her rifle, laying concealed in the greenery. She waited until she had a good shot, then fired her rifle. The Red Cap had no time to react as the enchanted bullet blew it's head to red mist.

"Oh, nice." Sara Gallagher noted as she saw the burst of blood. "It's eerie how it goes visible after you kill it," she added.

Natsuki stood up, stretching out from having waited there awhile. "Yeah, tho the body will dissolve pretty quickly," she noted.

Sara snuck a glance of Natsuki's cat like stretching, then quickly looked away. The woman was DANGEROUS, dressed in all that tight black leather.

"Did the chief say there were other targets?" Natsuki wondered.

Sara flushed, realizing she had missed the question in her distraction. "Targets? Oh, they just had the reports that made them think it was a Red Cap," she mused.

"Ok, then let's head back to town," Natsuki agreed as they walked over to where her motorcycle was sitting. She climbed on the bike gracefully, then slapped the leather seat behind her. "Climb on," she invited.

"Right," Sara did, then as the engine started up with a growl she wrapped her arms firmly around Natsuki's waist.

"You okay back there?" Natsuki checked.

Sara leaned into the other woman, "Oh yeah."

They raced off, and Sara held on. At times like this, riding with Natsuki, she was certain motorbikes had been made for women.

Sara almost wanted to ask Natsuki if she had picked up biking because of the powerful vibrations of the engine, but she knew that would embarass the stoic woman. Mind you, she was also really cute when she blushed.

"Why did you just chuckle?" Natsuki asked.

"Never mind," Sara said, laughing.

They pulled up in front of the police station, and Sara reluctantly got off. "You want to come in with me?" she asked, stretching.

"I want to swing through town again," Natsuki said, "just in case."

"You work too hard, Natsuki," Sara noted. She smiled archly, "Doing anything tonight?"

Natsuki looked away, appearing embarassed. "I uhm... patrol. Will be patrolling." Before Sara could press her, Natsuki was on her bike and gone.

"Oh poop," Sara sighed.

"Morning!" the officer at the front desk waved as she came in.

"Morning," Sara waved, "is the chief in?"

"Yeah, she just got back from the Mayor's office," he waved her by.

Sara nodded and waved to several cops she knew. She reached the closed door and knocked as she said, "Chief?"

"Come in," Elliot answered. She was sipping a coffee, looking moderately annoyed.

"Meeting went badly?" Sara asked. "Did they not take the news about Smith well?" she wondered, referring to their finding out he may not have just vanished, but was possibly dead.

"Deputy Mayor Suzushiro was NOT happy, no," Elliot admitted. "And your friend Rena dropped a bombshell on us, too."

"She's not really my friend," Sara started, then let it go. "What's wrong?"

"There's an official Hunter team in town, from the Agency," Elliot said.

It took only a second for Sara to jump to a conclusion, "Is Natsuki in danger?"

"I don't know," Elliot admitted. "Rena doesn't know why they're in town," she added.

Sara scowled as she realized, "She doesn't have a portable phone, either. We can't warn her..."

"Relax," Elliot ordered. "They're not going to do something public, the Agency is big on secrecy," she reminded her.

"Okay, point," Sara conceded. "Still..."

There was a disturbance out front, and Elliot frowned. "What the..." she started, when her phone rang. She answered the phone, "Yeah? Huh. Okay, send them back."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Speak of the devil... it looks like the Agency team is here to check in with te local cops," Elliot noted dryly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sara offered.

"Stick around. I have an idea," Elliot smiled thoughtfully.

"Oh that's comforting," Sara muttered.

Rena Sayers lead the way, nodding a greeting to Sara. "Chief Chandler, sorry to intrude," she said politely.

"No problem," Elliot waved that off.

Rena gestured to the three, "This is Shizuru Fujino, Mai Tokhia and Nao Yuuki. They are from the Agency, and will be in town for the next week or so."

"Week?" Nao muttered.

"Hush," Shizuru murmured back. She smiled charmingly at Elliot, "Ahm very please to meet you, Chief."

"Hmm," Elliot replied neutrally. "I used to be a cop in Tokyo, and I've heard a LOT about the Hunters and the trouble you can cause."

"Hey...," Mai started.

Elliot just ignored that as she continued, "And we're not going to have any of that HERE. If you need to go out Hunting, you'll need to take a liason officer with you."

"Is he cute?" Nao wondered.

"She is Officer Gallagher here. So, get along now," Elliot ordered as she waved them out of her office.

"That was abrupt," Mai muttered as they ended up in a meeting room, led there by Sara.

"Sorry, I didn't know the chief was going to spring that on you," Sara admitted.

Shizuru sighed, "Well, having local help usually comes in handy."

"Well, at least you ARE cute," Nao added.

"NAO," Mai sighed.

To be continued...

Notes: Wanted to strand them in town a little longer, so had Reito take off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP, Reito....

Ga Rei Hime

Ten

On the evening they arrived in town, Reito Kanzaki then up and fled Fuka, driving a stolen car. He had made mistakes over the years, but this error was not one he wanted to face. Of course, the choice was taken out of his hands.

"Reito-san..." the voice echoed in the car.

"GO AWAY!" Reito yelled.

Shiho's maddened face appeared in the back seat, her long braids writhing like some sea beast, "You LEFT ME ALL ALONE, Reito..."

"It wasn't my fault!" Reito yelled at the ghost. Now he wished he had stayed with the women from the Agency, but it was too late now.

"You knocked me up, Reito..." Shiho hissed out angrilly, "then I DIED." She bared teeth in a un-nerving smile, "How is that not your fault?"

"I never meant..." Reito started.

"But never mind. You will be mine now...," Shiho purred.

Reito was confused about what THAT meant, then realized he had looked away from the road. He barely had time to yelp "NO!" before running right into as tree. The car crashed sideways as it rattled onward, then flipped right over as it skidded to a stop.

Laying there Reito realized he had been crushed under the car. He had minutes, maybe, if he was lucky. And this didn't seem like a lucky night.

"Mine mine mine mine..." Shiho purred happily as the blood flowed out of him.

As things went dark Reito lay back with a sigh. He just hoped he didn't come back as a revenge obsessed entity... it would be disgraceful for a member of the Agency.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The police got the notice of the overturned car the next day when a local spotted it, and sent out the coroner and a cop.

"We'll have to do blood tests but I'm thinking death by misadventure," Una Shamrock, the older coroner, noted.

"Hey, isn't that the dude that came into town with the Hunters?" one cop noted thoughtfully.

Una sighed and mentally chucked out 'death by misadventure.' If the Hunters were involved, it probably wasn't that. "Don't disturb the scene, and call the Hunters in," she advised the cops, "it might be supernatural."

There was some grumbling from the cops, but they accepted the suggestion.

About half a hour later, Rena Sayers arrived, with the group of out of town Hunters. The three women reacted with sorrow over the man's death... well, mostly.

"I see slut boy got what was coming to him," Nao noted.

"NAO!" Mai scolded her. "Even if he slept around, he didn't deserve this."

"Yeah, yeah," Nao waved it off,

Una Shamrock ignored that, addressing Shizuru as she seemed to be in charge. "Can you tell if something Entity related happened?" she asked.

"It appears so," Shizuru peered at the wreckage and continued thoughtfully, "but it also appears to have dissipated."

"So it was probably a revenge driven Entity that ceased to exist once it carried out it's purpose," Nao noted professionally.

"But why Reito...?" Mai wondered.

"That would be the question," Una agreed.

Shizuru looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ah... we had heard that Reito had gotten a local young woman pregnant, which is why he took off," she said, "did the young lady pass away?"

"Or suicide. That kinda thing leaves vengeful spirits," Nao said tactlessly.

"Nao..." Mai sighed.

"We'll have to check when we get back into town," Una admitted. Normally one could look up records on the police car's computer, but the laptop units tended to get buggy in high supernatural energy regions like Fuka.

"Looks like you'll be stuck in town longer than expected," Rena murmured to Shizuru as everyone loaded into her vehicle.

"Looks like it," Shizuru sighed.

After they went back to the station, Una quickly confirmed at yes, not long after having an abortion, Shiho had taken her own life. Reito's death was listed as 'supernatural incident' and not the problem of local police.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsuki Kasuga had found out from Midori about the Hunters being in town, and later that day was debating what to do about it.

"No, you are NOT turning yourself in," Sara Gallagher ordered firmly, having dropped in on her friend Midori. Besides, she was worried about Natsuki.

Midori gave the pretty blonde an amused look, who blushed.

"You do know I'm technically an Entity, with the whole undead thing," Natsuki pointed out.

"You're still YOU though," Midori said firmly.

"Unless I go full zombie and start trying to eat people," Natsuki added dryly.

"PLEASE stop bringing that up," Sara sighed.

Natsuki just chuckled softly.

Sara looked thoughtful as she suggested, "Well, the Hunter Rena liked you, and so does Chief Chandler. Plus there's those times you've helped us cops."

"Yeah?" Natsuki prompted her.

"So we could arrange for you to meet the Hunters there. A squad room of cops should make them think twice about jumping you," Sara offered.

"We also don't know if the Hunters are here looking for you," Midori pointed out reasonably as she had a drink.

Natsuki gave her a look, "We don't know they aren't, either. Besides, even if they just run into me they can tell I'm supernatural."

"Well, I'm SURE they have more important things to do than search the town for you," Sara pointed out.

"Like there's much else to do in Fuka," Natsuki noted wryly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuru Fujino sighed as she finished writing up a letter to Reito's parents. She was the closest thing to a commander the group had, so it fell to her. She left out any references to karma biting him on the ass... that all went in her official report.

Shizuru sighed again as she sipped a very poor cup of tea. At this time of night, most of the coffee shops were closed, darn it. She sat down her cup, admitting to herself she was REALLY craving that mysterious black haired girl she had seen yesterday.

"I need to get laid," Shizuru said wryly.

"I REALLY don't think this is a good idea," Mai noted, the attractive strawberry blonde following her friend.

Nao shrugged as the slim redhead said, "We're on break! Besides, we can't do much until we get a new driver and such."

Mai looked around the local bar, taking in the teens, hipsters and such. "Okay, ONE drink, then I'm out of here," Mai decided.

"You're no fun," Nao teased as they walked to the bar. "Besides," she added a bit more gently, "this could take your mind off things."

Mai tried not to wince. She had had an on and off (mostly off, sadly) thing going with Reito. Yes, he was a man-ho, but he could be charming when he wanted. And annoyingly both her coworkers had known about it.

"Bartender! Beer me!" Nao ordered.

"You again," the man noted mildly.

"Hiiii," Nao laughed. She gestured to Mai, "This is my friend Mai, don't give her sit or she'll set you on fire."

"NAO!" Mai scolded her.

The bartender just smiled at poured them beers as Nao paid. She addressed Mai, "There's not much talent here, but the booze is cheap."

"Didn't you get picked up here last night?" the bartender muttered.

Nao just ignored that.

Smiling faintly, Mai just people watched and nursed her beer. Nao had apparently wandered off to get laid, and she wasn't really in the mood...

"Excuse me," a voice apologized as they bumped together.

"It's okay," Mai turned, then blinked as she looked up.

The woman had to be nearly six foot tall, with short, kind of spiky hair. She had a gentle smile, and golden eyes that oddly reminded one of a cat. Over her shoulder, she was carrying a sword case...

"I'm really sorry for bumping you," the woman added, "can I get you a drink?"

Mai realized she was blushing a bit, but didn't know why. "Maybe one," she smiled, "I'm Mai Tokhia."

"Mikoto Minagi," the taller woman smiled back.

'Well, well,' Nao thought as she watched covertly, 'this might actually be good for Mai...'

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I had Shiho from Mai Hime kill off poor Reito. I'm evil, what can I say.


End file.
